


The Dark Knight, The Ginger & The Pilot

by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: (a bit), Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Darkgingerpilot, Established Kylux, Fingering, Gingerdarkpilot, I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Restraints, Well - Freeform, but it's not a game, interrogation game, noncon/dubcon, to summarize: Hux is a filthy little bitch, unappropriate use of the Force, very unappropriate use of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais
Summary: After a rough day trying to get the map's location from his prisoner, Hux needs to relax. However he can't help but think of him, the blood on his temple, the wet hair on his forehead. He asks Ren to help him interrogating Dameron, willing to try something else to convince the pilot to give them the information.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Darkpilot - Relationship, Kylux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, gingerpilot - Relationship
Kudos: 57





	The Dark Knight, The Ginger & The Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is coming from. It appears I too have a filthy mind sometimes and I couldn't get rid of the idea of writing _this_ when I saw my first DarkGingerPilot fanart two days ago. You know what? I wrote in English which is not my native language just not to see it in French xD Please don't judge and enjoy instead!

\- You will answer. I guarantee it, Hux hisses before leaving the room. 

He crosses the long corridors without paying attention to the officers around him, a hard expression on his face, fists clenched. This pilot is a true pain in the ass, and he just spent his day trying to get the information he needs, in vain. When he finally reaches his quarters, he falls on his bed and grabs his datapad. The General knows when he needs to release pressure, and today was an especially bad day. He searches for his mailing application and clicks on the conversation he has with Ren. 

_Tonight, 8PM, in my room,_ he writes. The message is clear but they don’t need to share more information. Ren exactly knows what Hux is waiting for. Those nights have become a ritual between them. There is nothing more than sex, the only purpose is to give some rest to his racing mind. The burst of endorphins is the only legal way he found to soothe his constantly tensed body. Being stuck in a spaceship can be long, and the rare stopovers on planets are often too short to allow him to visit his favorite establishments. He remembers this conversation with his co-commander, who asked him how people here could relax, since holovids and drugs were prohibited aboard their ship. 

_We have intercourse,_ he had answered. _I can show you._ This is how the whole… thing had begun. 

Ren is not the most skilled man he has ever known, but he learnt quickly and now he knows exactly what to do to turn him on. However, tonight Hux can’t help thinking about his prisoner’s face, distorted by the pain but still insolently smiling. He sees the blood running down his temple, his wet locks of hair sticking to his forehead, his damaged skin near the restraints. And despite everything he keeps answering him with nothing but annoying sarcasms. There is something oddly exciting about this. 

\- Ren, he moans, I need your help. 

The Knight’s head rises from between his thighs. 

\- What do you think I’m trying to do? he replies. 

\- I need your help with Dameron, Hux specifies. 

Ren straightens up, frowning.

\- What? 

\- I can’t help but…

Hux doesn’t need to finish his sentence. He feels the Knight is reading his thoughts. Before, he would have been ashamed of it, but Ren has been surprisingly understanding on these matters. A spark lights in his eyes. 

\- You and your filthy little mind, he hisses. 

\- I was sure you would agree, Hux answers, eyes half-shut. Now go on. You were doing a great job… 

Ren is already here when Hux joins him in the interrogation room the next day. Dameron is attached in the center of the room, leaning back in his chair. The blood has dried on his face and his lips, and his eyes are shut. His slow breath indicates he’s sleeping. The pilot seems so calm right now, and Hux particularly appreciates the _silence_. His bold sentences were the worst part of yesterday’s session. 

\- He sleeps, Ren says.

\- Wake him up, Hux orders. 

He feels like the air around him is briefly trembling, and Dameron opens his eyes. They’re full of anger; he’s already prepared to fight. 

\- Hello there, the pilot says with a smile. Slept well? 

He has still enough will to continue joking, but his voice is cracked though. Hux senses a wave of anger coming over him but refrains from hitting him. For the moment. 

\- Huh, look at you. In fact it must have been awful. I hope it’s not because of me. 

This is enough to break the fragile barrier Hux had put between himself and his anger. He reaches out, catches Dameron’s face in his left hand, and hits him with the other. 

\- Enough, he says. 

\- Oh, ok, I’m sorry about your nightmares, I didn’t... 

\- Enough! Hux shouts while hitting him a second time, so hard his own joints hurt. We will get this information by any means and you know it. 

\- You might want to rethink your technique then. 

Hux smiles on his turn; but this time it’s a dangerous, intimidating one.

\- Don’t worry, he says, while gently stroking Dameron’s cheek. That’s exactly the plan.

\- What are you doing? Dameron asks when the General leans over him, and for the first time Hux reads confusion in his eyes. 

\- I rethink my technique, he answers, and he kisses him. 

The pilot is too surprised to move. His lips have the taste of blood, what Hux finds oddly arousing. When he looks at Dameron, he’s satisfied to see his cheeks have become red, and he seems completely lost. 

\- What… what are you doing? he repeats. 

\- Getting the location of the map, Hux replies before moving away to start pulling the upper part of his uniform off. 

_And having fun,_ he thinks. 

The fresh air of the room hits him when his bare skin is finally exposed. He feels this trembling sensation in the air for the second time, and he turns around to see Ren, one hand stretched out towards the prisoner. Dameron’s eyes are wide-open, now full of fear and incomprehension, but besides those two feelings Hux can see something else. The pilot finally lets out a soft whine while shaking his restraints, and Hux understands his co-commander is using the Force to slowly arouse him. His own cock starts throbbing at this thought. 

He approaches the chair. 

\- Still not decided to say what you did with the map? 

Dameron looks at him, a wild spark in his eyes. 

\- Never. The Resistance is not intimidated by you, he says, but the doubt started to creep into his voice. 

\- Fine. 

The pressure in the air increases as Ren raises his hand a bit. The pilot’s shirt lifts up slightly, revealing his belly. Under the thin layer of fabric, Dameron is muscular; the result of hours of training. Being in good shape is essential for war pilots, who need to handle brutal accelerations during the flights. 

\- You two are mad, Dameron hisses. What are you going to do? 

The only answer he gets is when his shirt goes up to the base of his neck. Hux exactly knows what Ren is doing. He learnt to shape the Force into convincing ghostly hands, invisible but very _effective_. The pilot is just about to discover it, and the General smiles when he suddenly jumps out with a cry. A purple mark is already appearing on his torso, like a blossoming flower. 

As Ren’s invisible hands are running over the pilot’s naked chest, Hux moves forward and stands in front of the prisoner. He leans down, and starts to undo the buttons of his pants. Dameron flounders violently, his dark eyes flaming. 

\- Don’t even…

Hux shuts him up with a kiss. The pilot bites him in self-defense, and a taste of hot, metallic blood fills the General’s mouth. He breaks the contact and locks his gaze into Dameron’s one. He reads anger, shame, an almost unbreakable will. He is so proud, and so loyal. Hux finds cute the way his prisoner thinks he will not bend to them, no matter what they can do to him. What he doesn’t know is that they are well-trained. Hux knows how to make someone beg for mercy, especially when it cames to sexual intercourse. And that’s what he intends to do. 

He gets closer to Dameron’s almost half naked body, only maintaining a distance of a few centimeters between them. 

\- You will like it, he says. I promise you will. 

He can see the pilot shivering when his fingers slip under his trousers. 

\- Don’t… he starts, but he swallows the rest of the sentence. 

The strong will in his eyes is already flickering as Hux gives him a few rubs. 

\- You’re… wasting your… time, Dameron says, but his cracked voice betrays him. 

\- I don’t think so, Hux smiles before crouching before the pilot. 

His torso is now covered in bruises. He’s still shaking, but it feels like it’s just for show now. His whole body betrays him; his low voice, the soft sounds he can’t hold back, and even his hardening cock between the General’s fingers. When he releases it, Dameron unwillingly lets out a protestation. 

\- Ren? Hux asks without even turning back. 

The Knight approaches behind him and the air feels sticky again. From what Hux can see, his co-commander has taken over. He takes a few seconds to pull the pilot’s pants down to the metal rings around his ankles. He’s pleased to see the fabric of his trousers is wet already.

\- Stop it, he says to the Knight. He had enough for now. 

What is now burning in Dameron’s eyes is the remnants of his will, consumed by a wild desire. He bites his lips to hold back another whine. _He still tries to fight,_ Hux notices. _For the sake of it. Soon it will be over._

\- The map, he says without looking at the face of the prisoner, but slowly stroking the sensitive skin between his legs instead. Where is it? 

\- I won’t tell you. 

\- Fine, as you want… Filthy Rebel scum. You want more of this, don’t you? he replies and he bites the skin on his thigh. 

\- Ah, I… No… 

Hux doesn’t need to glance at him to imagine the expression on his face right now. He lets the pilot try to stutter a coherent answer and finally creeps towards his entrance, his fingers previously wrapped in a thick layer of lube. Right above him, Ren is ensuring Dameron stays quiet enough, a leather-gloved hand pressed on his chest. 

The pilot can’t hold a deep breath when Hux finally slips in. His body clenches around him, still refusing to accept it. _He likes it,_ Ren says in the ginger’s head. _I read it in his mind. He tries to hate it because it’s you, but he can’t._

\- Relax, Hux says out loud. 

Dameron’s already wet, his body betraying him one more time, and the General knows everything he wants now. He had seen this millions of times. 

\- Say it. 

\- Wh… What? 

\- Where is it? 

\- I… won’t… 

Without warning, he withdraws his fingers, letting his prisoner feeling desperately empty. He knows what it is. But he wants this information, and he’s sure he will get it. He has the whole day in front of him if necessary, and he’s ready to play. He lets Ren taking over for a moment, slowly bringing Dameron on the brink. 

\- I told you you were going to like it, he whispers in his ear, pleased to see him shivering at each contact with Ren’s invisible hands around and inside him. We can make it last. For _hours_. Is this what  
you want? 

_No. Please. Let me… I want to…_ he reads in Dameron’s burning eyes. _F… Fuck me now. Please._

\- I know what you want, he adds, but we need you to give us more information. Where is it? Come on. 

He sees the inner fight in the pilot’s dark irises; the ashes of his will. He has already lost the battle but he doesn’t know it yet. 

\- … _Jakku,_ he finally lets out. 

Hux gives him a gentle kiss. 

\- Good boy. Now where on Jakku? 

\- … I… I’m not… 

Hux stands up and moves aside. 

\- Ren, free his legs. 

A gesture of the Knight is enough to open the metallic restraints around his ankles. The General undoes his own pants, finally pulling out his already-hard cock. Images of hot blood on Dameron’s lips and sweat on his bruising torso dance before his eyes. _He’s ours._ He wraps the pilot’s legs around his own shoulders and get closer to him. When their skins touch, he senses a strange electric prickling spreading in his whole body. He lines himself to his waiting entrance and slowly pushes in. 

_More,_ Ren says in his head. _He’s desperate for more._

Dameron now breathes heavily, and he tries to roll his hips to accentuate their contact. Hux lets him, since himself his enjoying the erratic movements of the prisoner around his shaft. 

\- I can feel it… _stars_ , let me… the pilot starts. 

\- Oh no. You won’t come yet, Hux smirks just before withdrawing. Information first. 

Staying like that is hard for both of them, but Hux has far more experience on his side. 

\- Tell me. 

\- Please.

 _Here we are,_ Hux thinks. Now the will is completely gone. 

\- Please. _Please…_

\- Where is the map? 

\- I’ll tell you. I promise. Just…

\- Where. Is. It. 

Seeing the pilot begging is more than satisfying. Hux can’t help but run a hand through his dark, curly hair, and clenches his fingers around his black locks. 

\- Tell me. 

Dameron looks like a fallen angel, the sweat and the blood sticking to his skin, the fire in his eyes. And it feels like he’s literally going to catch fire, when he finally says:

\- … a BB unit. Mine. Orange and white. Now _please let me come._

\- Thank you, Hux whispers before gripping his cock in his hand.

He doesn’t take long before Dameron finally comes with a long, sharp sound, his limbs shaking against the metallic restraints. 

\- You see. It wasn’t that hard, the General says. Good boy. 

All he sees is the mist in the pilot’s eyes, realizing he’s just betrayed the Resistance for the sake of… _this_. And he will never forget how it felt, how _good_ it was, but he will never be able to tell anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... here we are. I leave this here, tell me if you liked it ^^ See you soon (I still have coming projects and this time it will be serious).  
> Bye ♥


End file.
